Break
by Corky the Quirk
Summary: Hazel eyes, so she's clearly not a vampire. Which makes Frankie wonder why he doesn't just turn Edward, the brother that saved the stupid human, in for treason against the country. Maybe it's a little something called love... not slash


**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is just the beginning of a story that kind of popped into my head while listening to Three Days Grace's new song Break, which is an awesome song by the way. I decided to sort of roughly right a beginning and see if anyone is interested in it. Reviews, whatever they may contain, are always appreciated :)

**Disclaimer:** Frankie and Edward and the whole 'Daybreakers' franchise does not belong to me, however, Owen does.

* * *

Sometimes Frankie just couldn't understand what was stopping him from turning in the human girl his brother was secreting away from the world in the small town home the two of them shared. After all, half of the house belonged to Frankie. Sort of. Well, one of the rooms at least was reserved for him when he came home from duty.

And that's when Frankie would stop wondering why he didn't just turn in his brother and the human girl. Because his brother, Edward, through everything Frankie had put him through, through every fight, through all the betrayal, still made room in his life for Frankie. And for that, Frankie loved him.

And, okay, maybe, just maybe, he loved the human girl, too.

*

"God damn it, Owen!" Frankie growled. She didn't even have a girl's name for heaven's sake! What girl was named Owen? Honestly. Frankie stalked out of his room, hunting down the girl living with his brother. He inhaled deeply, trying to get a trace of her scent in his nostrils, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Before he was turned, he had assumed smelling humans was just a natural part of evolution acquired with vampirism, but, as it turned out, it was amazingly difficult to actually _smell_ a human. Blood was easy, when it wasn't contained inside a vessel. He could, however, hear her heart pounding loudly, the beat speeding up when he yelled out.

"What?" her voice called up the stairs, an annoyed tone emanating clearly.

Pounding his way down the stairs, Frankie confronted the newly nineteen year old human in the living room. She was upside down on the leather couch, feet in the air, watching some sort of comedy show, a low chuckle escaping her mouth as the vampire on screen cracked a joke. Grabbing up the remote, Frankie clicked the television off.

"Hey!" Owen protested, struggling into an upright position and grabbing out for the remote. "Jimmy Fallon was actually entertaining me tonight. His humor's gone a bit dry since he's been turned, and, tonight, he was funny. I was laughing. Did you not notice?"

"Where is it?" Frankie demanded, holding the remote above his head, causing Owen to jump up and down.

Blinking innocently, she stared up into his tawny eyes, which were ablaze with irritation. "What? Jimmy's humor?" she joked, fluttering her lashes and grinning wide.

Nostrils flaring, Frankie glared down at the girl, unintentionally baring his fangs for a few seconds. She raised an eyebrow above her hazel eyes, unfazed. "Don't give me that shit Owen, you know exactly what I mean. Where the fuck is my beret?"

"Beret?" Owen tapped a finger to her chin. "Hmm. Beret, beret, beret. Oh, right! That thing. I decided it looked better on my teddy bear than on you."

"I can't believe Edward puts up with you," Frankie spat, spinning on his heel to retrieve his beret from Owen's designated room. He opened the door and glanced around at how meticulously clean it was. He knew she kept it this way so that if the house was ever searched it would seem as if her room was merely a spare room, and Edward wouldn't have to be involved in any punishment. This was also the moment Frankie realized Owen didn't have a teddy bear. "Owen!"

Scrambling down the stairs, knowing he was going to be excruciatingly late, Frankie launched himself into the living room once again to discover Owen dancing around irritatingly with his beret fastened crookedly on her head. "Sorry Frankie," she chuckled, "I must have forgot that I actually had this thing the entire time." She twirled one last time and came to a halt.

"You are so childish," he growled, advancing upon the human with a cold stare.

"Well what do you expect?" Owen questioned, jumping around oddly, "I've been stuck inside for three years; I have to get my kicks somehow, and it's much easier to get you riled than Edward; he's too damn calm."

"Watch your language."

Both Frankie and Owen stopped in their tracks and looked up to see Edward hanging his coat on the coat hanger and peeking through the threshold leading to the kitchen.

"She has my beret," Frankie informed, pointing a finger accusingly in Owen's direction. Owen rolled her eyes.

Ed, who had had a particularly trying day in the laboratory sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was come home and break up a squabble between his brother and the human he had rescued. They had bickered like an old married couple ever since Owen's arrival three years ago.

"Owen," he started to delegate, "give Frankie his hat—"

"Beret," Frankie interrupted.

Ed raised an eyebrow and continued. "—back. And Frankie, get out of here. You're going to be late."

"Because I don't already know that," Frankie grumbled, snatching his beret right off of Owen's head. "See ya Ed."

"See you in a couple months," he nodded as Frankie exited the house. Ed gave Owen a withering glance, silently scolding her for her behavior.

Owen smirked, shrugging her shoulders, and returned to watching the television.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now, but let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
